


heaven and back

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drugged Minho, Edited Storyline, Gen, Hurt Minho, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Minho, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department), short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: minho stood on the ledge, grasping both hands of his friends tightly.they could survive.they could go home.they could build a life.or-where thomas and newt never actually find minho, but he’s interjected into hallucinates of their escape as a method of torture :/





	heaven and back

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this sucks. i’m prolly gonna orphan this. 
> 
> thanks for reading! all my love xx
> 
> [title from the song Heaven and Back by Chase Atlantic]

“is this real?” his voice trembled with hesitation and disbelief. newt smiled at him, relief pooling in his cloudy eyes. minho curled his fingers in thomas’ jacket, gaze flickering between his two friends. 

“are you real?” minho shuddered again, ears ringing with adrenaline and the chaos exploding around them. 

thomas gave him a nod, and another serene smile grew on his face. “come on, minho. we got to leave.” 

more gunshots were pelted into the walls, and heavy footsteps began to fall in their direction. minho felt his hands cling to both men as they hurried around the corner, and into a room. thomas locked the door not a moment too late, as hands pounded on the other side of the door. 

they were stuck. minho let out a sharp breath. they would die, but they started this together, and might as well end it that way too. 

newt’s panicked voice rose above thomas’, and glass shattered around them. minho lifted his gaze from the floor, eyes watering. 

thomas broke the glass. they would have to jump. the banging on the door only grew louder, and a hissing of metal creaking told them they had to jump soon. 

minho stood on the ledge, grasping both hands of his friends tightly. they could survive. they might make the fall. they could go home. they could build a life.

minho felt saved. 

and with one promising look, they jumped off the ledge. gravity was not in their favor. the plummeting darkness of the pond below them glimmered closer with each second. minho wondered shortly if it was shallow or not. 

he closed his eyes and prepared for impact, his chest tight and his fingers cramping at the strength he held thomas and newt. 

minho never made it into the water. 

he hit a cold, withering concert floor, the noises of pain were smoldered by the impact. the air was so tightly drawn from his lungs. 

minho wouldn’t open his eyes. he couldn’t. 

his fingers splayed on the floor, only to find them oh so familiar. there was no sound of rushing water, or police alarms. there was no thomas, or newt. 

minho opened his eyes. 

the walls were just as looming as they were before. heavy set vines climbed and flourished on the concrete trap. 

minho felt the ground rumble and groan, signaling the opening of a new passage. his breath stalled in his throat. he couldn’t breathe. 

minho looked up, and saw the same dark, grey sky and his eyes watered with recognition, and he cried in remorse.

it was never real.

**Author's Note:**

> ew i hate this srry if u read this but my friend pushed me to publish this so,,,,
> 
> all my love xx


End file.
